Ehehe...eh?
by Kyuunen
Summary: Sora, Taichi, and Yamato go on a timeless adventure...well, timeless in more ways than one. Just read it! Review, if you have the time. Even flamez.


Ehehe...eh?  
  
  
Disclaimer and A/N: I don't own Digimon. No. Not even a little bit. Imelda Marcos is not my character either. In fact, she's not anyone's character. She is a non-fictional person. Meaning, existing in the real world. All the info about her is also true. Also, I do, I repeat, bI do/b like Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Takeru, Hikari and Daisuke. In fact they are my faves! Some people think that this fic is for bashing. Well it's not, k? Lots of people know that! So if you think that this fic bashes them, well that's too bad. In fact it's more of a Koushiro, Jyou, and those other two DDestined bash fic, 'cause they're not even in it! Not even mentioned! But I like Koushiro and Jyou, so don't think that this bashes them either. I actually don't care much for those two other ones, what were they're names again? Oh yeah! Miyako and Iori! Well, look at me rambling! I should stop. Stopping........stopping.........stopped.   
  
Everyone! Gather 'round and hear mine (yes, I said mine, not my, *~mine~*) tale of enchantment and such stuff!  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
One stupid day, a girl was walking to her grandmother's house. Her name: Sora Takenouchi. Well anyway, little Sora just happened to walk past two boys. Their names: Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida. The day was being extremely stupid and so was Sora. Well, at least for that certain part of the day, because she invited the two along to come to her grandmother's house. Her grandmother's house! The house of her eighty-year-old grandmother!  
  
Anyway, they got to the old broad's house. Well, truth-be-told, Taichi and Yamato were being very stupid when they got to Sora's grandmother's house. Taichi and Yamato were already in the house before Sora even rang the doorbell. She found them inside laughing at all of Sora's grandmother's pics of herself and her friends at Bingo and the Crocheting Club.   
  
Sora got inside and found her dear old granny snoozin' on the couch. She was lucky that the old croon wasn't awake or else she would have had a heart attack. Sadly, the old woman woke up just then. Taichi and Yamato were tossing around her antique Ming Dynasty vases and her china plates.   
  
Well, Sora dragged the elderly lady to the kitchen and raided the old liquor cabinet. Then she poured quite a few bottles of whiskey down that old shriveled throat. This definitely calmed old grams, 'cause she was down on the floor, almost instantly. Then Sora downed a couple of schnapps and stole some vodka "for the road". Sora grabbed Taichi and Yamato by their collars and stormed out the building, slamming the door behind her.   
  
Sora's elderly grandmother was actually still half-awake at this point. Sadly, the sound made by the door surprised the old woman awake. This sudden shock gave the drink little hag a heart attack. Poor Granny! Oh well. After all, she was a wicked woman who spat upon bare heads from overhead walkways.  
  
"Hey, Sora! Wanna go to the park with me?" Asked Taichi, the first speaker in this fic, thinking himself quite sly.  
  
"Whatever." Replied Sora, knowing that with someplace to go, she would get to skip her flower shop duties.  
  
"Hey, can I come along?" Yamato requested, making sure that the two wouldn't be able to stay in the same state together, let alone in the park.  
  
"Well, I'm not quite-"  
  
"Of course you can, Yamato," Interrupted Sora, "Not wanting to be alone with Taichi, "Taichi and I would love to have you, right Taichi?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Right Taichi?" Asked Sora again, but quite threateningly this time.  
  
"Umm, of course! Yeah! Why NOT!" Taichi responded, ensuring his safety.   
  
So the stupid trio finds itself on the way to the park.  
  
"Look! It's the Stupid Trio! And they're marching down the lane!" Cried everyone, pointing out windows and from sidewalks.  
  
"*gasp* The Stupid Trio!" Hushed whispers filled the air along with the surprised cries.  
  
Anyway, back to the important part of the story.  
  
So there the Stupid Trio went. They went here and there and up and down. And then they got to the park.   
  
They were walking along a trail in the park, which was filled with activities to do. And of all the activities to do, they were walking along a trail, hence the name 'The Stupid Trio'. So they were walking and I'm just rambling on 'cause I forgot what to type next, never mind I remember. So the trail wandered along to eternity. And it just happened to pass by a certain lake...  
  
Well anyway, guess who was sitting upon a wheelchair at the top of a hill by the lake? A blind legless woman! Well, not completely legless, just shin and footless. Ironically, this sightless, shin-less, and footless person was ... Imelda Marcos! ::dun dun dun::   
  
Yes! It was that shoe-buying maniac! Her husband, Fernando Marcos stole well over $5 billion from the Philippine population, plunging the nation into poverty. And what did she tell her husband to do with all the money? Spend it ALL!!! Much of the money was spent on shoes. Although she claims to have reformed, sources tell that she illegally holds $12 billion worth in shares! Ironically this shoe-fiend has appeared in this little fic...legless!!! Well, not completely legless but, oh you know what I mean.  
  
Well, the wind was quite strong around this time of day in Odaiba. And, whaddya-know, down she rolls.   
  
Poor Imelda!  
  
Luckily a group was passing by on the trail. Unluckily, this group was the Stupid Trio.  
  
"Hey, look! A blind legless woman! Well, not completely legless, but just shin-less and footless. But anyway, HI BLIND LEGLESS WOMAN!!!" Taichi yelled from the trail.  
  
"Omigosh! She's falling!" Sora shrieked, "SAVE HER!!!"  
  
"I will save her!" Yamato said, trying to be all heroic-like.  
  
"No!" Taichi yelled, not letting Yamato be the person who is all heroic-like, "I shall save her!"  
  
"Ugh..." was all Sora could say, and with that she dragged them off. But then she remembered...  
  
"OOOHHH NOOOO!!!" Yelled poor Mrs. Imelda Marcos, "I'm falling aren't I!"  
  
Sora rushed back to the trail, but it was too late, Imelda was reaching the edge of the lake...  
  
Then out of a bush on the shore of the lake came...The Somewhat Stupid Trio That Is Less Stupid Than the Original Stupid Trio But Still Stupid!!!!!!! The team consisted of Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi and Daisuke Motomiya. Takeru and Daisuke each grabbed a handle of the wheelchair and Hikari calmed Imelda down and swiped some money from her purse, and sent it back to the Philippines where it belonged and was much needed.  
  
So the world was all smiles again.  
  
Thus ending the first tale of wonderments and such from KyuuketsukiShounen.  
  
Did ya like it? No? Awww. Well, it was something I pulled out of my butt from when I was years younger. Meaning that the main plot wass quite stale, but thankfully I spiced up the plot a bit and added a few parts to make the fic more interesting. Hooray for me!!! No, no, please! You mustn't thank me! Oh, what the heck, thank me, thank me!!! Well, that's all for now! Goodbye friends, goodbye! 


End file.
